Generally, end user broadband subscribers using their home and/or business computers to access Internet websites and content have unpleasant experiences trying to access Internet websites and content. Numerous low-speed (i.e., 256 kbs and 1.5 kbs) digital subscriber line (DSL) users experience long access times when accessing Internet websites and content. These DSL users would benefit from “temporarily” accessing certain Internet websites and content at much higher download speeds. As an example, a customer/subscriber can be provided the ability to quickly download and view a short (data intensive) video instantaneously when clicking on certain advertisements on sites such as GOOGLE™, YAHOO!® or other product, service and content provider's websites.
Furthermore, the end user home and business DSL customers/subscribers pay the broadband service provider and do not receive any price offset for the slow access capability. In addition, the end user DSL customers/subscribers would have to pay the broadband service provider more, in order to obtain faster broadband service. Also, Internet applications are becoming more bandwidth demanding, thus increasing the frustrations of end user DSL customers/subscribers with slower and slower Internet website access times.
Therefore, the need exists for a system and method for providing end user DSL customers/subscribers a service for temporarily accessing certain Internet websites and content at much higher download speeds. Higher speed access would provide the end user customers/subscribers a more pleasant customer experience.
Furthermore, the need exists for a system and method of offsetting the cost to the end user subscriber for faster Internet website access. Combined with the faster access times, a reduction in cost would provide the end user customers/subscribers with a good customer viewing experience; and the good customer experience would be an incentive for the end user customers/subscribers to purchase faster broadband service capabilities from the broadband service provider.